


A collection of Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, F/M, I guess????, M/M, Songfic, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like. For original fiction, pick two of your characters (or make two up). Additional  idea: Pick two of your characters (or make two up) and put them in a scene/setting2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle3. Write a drabble (a short piece of fiction) related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start writing when the song starts and stop when it ends. No lingering afterward; you have to keep going.4. Write ten of these drabbles and then post them up (if you’re writing fanfiction for a fanfiction site) or put them in a short story collection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this sounded like fun, i gave it a go.

  1. **Sarah Smiles – Panic! At The Disco**



Stucky

The joyous music spread through the room. Steve couldn’t stop thinking about him. His velvet lips and eyes. Oh his eyes. They locked with his and seemed to reach out and pulled him in. he opened his mouth and smiled a seductive smile at the blonde. Steve crossed the room.

“Hello Bucky.”

“Long time no see.” The man replied, a flirty, uncaring smile on his lips.

“Bucky. Oh Bucky. You fooled me once. Never again.”

“Awh Stevie,” Bucky said, condescendingly, “We know it will.”

 

  1. **Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks – Panic! At The Disco**



Saphael

“Goddddddd, mi amor, there you are” Raphael slurred at Simon.

“Raphael? Are you… Drunk?” the fledgling responded

Raphael smirked flirtatiously at the baby of the clan, nodding to answer his question, before swaying on the spot and promptly leaning over to puke, the vomit landing just clear of Simon’s shoes.

“Its okay, si, im on first name basis with the alcohol poisoning hotline people things.”

“That’s not a good thing, Raphy.”

 

  1. **Snitches and Talkers get Stitches and Walkers – Fall Out Boy**



Science Boyfriends

Rock music was blasting from the speakers in the lab.

Tony was working himself to death.

He just had to finish. Measure, cut, weld. It wasn’t a difficult process. Bruce was worried for his boyfriend. He hadn’t slept for five days or eaten for two. Word in the building was that his heart was failing and if he didn’t finish the upgrade he would die. Bruce was terrified. He pounded on the door, begging for it to be unlocked.

 

  1. **Dollhouse – Melanie Martinez**



Malec

Alec wanted to cry. Alec wanted to scream and hit and kick until he couldn’t move anymore because his family was becoming so dysfunctional it was almost impossible to breathe. Maryse tried to seem perfect, perfect hair perfect makeup perfect family.

Too bad she got a husband who slept with other people, a gay son who was dating a downworlder no less, a daughter who slept with a seelie, an adopted son who was in love with his biological sister and a fourth, young child who was the result of an affair on her husband’s behalf. Alec wanted to be perfect but he wasn’t. he couldn’t be, he wasn’t built that way. Now he turns to weed for the comfort nothing else could heal.

 

  1. **Guns for Hands – twenty one pilots**



Saphael

_8 PM_

“I’m A Monster.” You thought, your brain automatically forcing the words out of your ( ~~beautiful~~ ) mouth.

_10 PM_

“I swear mom, it won’t happen again, ill ring you before disappearing.” You spoke over the phone.

_6 AM_

I always hear you pacing. I hear you walking back and forth in the room located next to mine. You aren’t used to the whole sleep during the day, awake during the night dealio. I walked in on you with a stake poised above your heart, just like a gun to your head if you were a mundane, you would have died. Fully. I stopped you, crossing the room in no time at all and stopping you with a kiss.

 

  1. **Where the Lines Overlap – Paramore**



Wolfstar

“Love meeeee, Remmmmmmmmy!” Sirius whined, crawling between his lover and his lover’s lover (a book).

“Hmmm. Nah” Remus responded, grinning down at the wannabe punk.

Sirius grinned to himself, no one could possibly be luckier than them, they were so happy and so in love. The ( ~~very much so, thank you very much Remus~~ ) punk, voiced those opinions to the ‘nerd’ in the form of a kiss and a song. Their song. The one they wrote together.

 

  1. **House of Memories**



Flintwood

The lonely moments just get lonelier. Oliver Wood lived off of this statement.

He had loved so hard and received that love back, and yet, like romeo and Juliet, they were not able to love openly.

Though unlike romeo and Juliet, only one died, and on the moment that he did, oliver swore off of love. Marcus did not deserve to die that way, at the hands of Bellatrix, tortured to insanity and then killed slowly, the muggle way. Oliver felt his face become wet before the tear fell onto the photo that their friend took of them.

 

  1. **Death Valley – Fall Out Boy**



Jily

“I want to see your animal side.” Lily said to James. James did a double take.

“W-What?” He spluttered.

“Your animagi.” She sighed, “And I know you are one, don’t try to deny it. Remus told me.”  
“That’s… That’s betrayal, I’m gonna murder him.”

“Please don’t murder my boyfriend” Sirius piped up from where he was sitting on the lap of a severely amused looking Remus Lupin.

“Also, Get in Prongs-y, she wants to see your wild side.”  
“Shut up Pads”

  
“Okay Lily, you can see it if you go to hogsmeade with me this weekend.”

“Okay.”

James was so so happy.

 

  1. **Semi-Automatic – twenty one pilots**



Drarry

the boy sat upon the astronomy tower. harry watched the night fall. his earth, his world, spinning. turning.

he made malfoy cry today. how? he had no idea.

the hills had finally become the suns grave, the moon was entirely risen and harry was… sad?

he kind of liked it when he first saw malfoy (draco?) cry. but not anymore. He felt like crap.

he wanted the night to wear off so he can rise back to malfoys level.

but not as an enemy this time. this time as something more than a friend. harry finally understood.

 

  1. **Mad Hatter – Melanie Martinez**



Wolfstar

The marauders sprinted from the scene of the ‘crime’ (ie prank), they had filled the balloons for the banquet with fake blood, waited for the perfect time and then set off the trap. Sure they were nuts, all the best people were. Sirius and Remus’s hands never unclasped from each other’s as they ran, only letting go when they were back at the dorms, and that was just so they could hug and kiss, a quick peck, so to spare James and Peter. Something was definitely wrong with the four, nobody else would dare ruin McGonagall's robes with fake blood.


End file.
